Present
by Jagger3
Summary: Sebastain has promised Ceil somethine...interesting...for when he comes of age. Can Ceil remember?


When Ceil Phantomhive woke he noticed with abrupt annoyance that he was not in bed, nor was Sebastian waiting for him with tea. Instead he was tied to a wooded pillar, bound and gagged. _Again. _Ceil tried to calm his frustration and relax, but the pillar was making it hard to do so, not to mention the ropes where ridiculously tight.

"Ah, you are awake."

It took all the young earl's will power not to roll his eyes. Every stupid son of a bitch whom had kidnapped him before always started like this. It got old pretty damn fast.

A thin, sickly man stepped into Ceil's vision. He wore a deep purple suit which made him all the more ghastly looking. He had curly tight black hair, which fell in ringlets to his shoulders. His face was sour and pinched, like he had been swallowing lemons his entire life, his eyes where a piercing forget-me-not blue and his mouth was a small, thin line across his vapid face. The mouth looked like someone had taken a knife to both corners of the man's mouth and cut all the way to his ears. So when he spoke it looked like his entire jaw might fall out of his skull. A thick and dirty scar spilt the man's face in half neatly, giving him a forever lopsided look. Between that and his permanent grin, he looked like a monster from a children's book.

Ceil studied the man with boredom, his attention wavering from his host to the velvet curtains draped over large French windows. It was day time and sunlight filtered through the grime covered glass into the equally filthy room. A single desk stood by the opposite wall with an ocean of dust on it. The carpet was no better, and every time the capture walked, small hurricanes of dust formed around his legs and waist.

"You do not look afraid." The man observed, wading through the dust.

Ceil ignored the man and instead focused on the clock hanging over the desk, much more interesting…

"Little child." The man called.

A glare answered the words as Ceil's uncovered eye trained on his capture.

The scared man smiled gruesomely and approached, "You see, I need Euros. And if I sell of a young earl to..." the man paused. He might have been smirking but it was hard to tell. "Anyway, they will pay much money for someone so fresh."

Ceil glared at the man again, the phrase 'If Looks Could Kill' flirted across his mind.

Suddenly there was a polite knock on the door, shattering the icy silence between the two males.

The man frowned, "Yes?"

A crisp voice answered, "I am here to retrieve my Master, would you be so kind as to let him go?"

Ceil's will power snapped as he sarcastically rolled his eyes behind the man's back and pulled a face, wishing Sebastian to hurry up.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, his hand straying to his pocket.

A gust of air breezed across the room and a tall man dressed as a Butler appeared in front of the captor. "You heard me." He purred venomously.

The man yelped and stumbled back, drawing a gun and pointing it at Sebastian, "Get away!"

Ceil was beginning to zone out again.

Sebastian watched the boredom play across his young master's face and suppressed a smile, "Well I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but I must be on my way. Can't have lunch burn." And with that he sprung across the room like a shadow, slipping through the bullets like water and breezing past the man with the scar, "So long."

The man looked down, and noticed a small red stain spread across his chest. A feeling of intense heat and cold filled his body and his chest heaved, "Impossible…" he croaked, a thin trickle of blood running from his lips. "How…?" and then he collapsed.

Sebastian inserted a thin finger under the young Earl's gag and removed it, "How are you, young master?"

"Irritable." Ceil snapped, "And bored out of my mind."

Sebastian smiled chillingly, "You do look so lovely tied up like that."

Ceil flushed a flaming crimson. He and his butler had been having a secret relationship for almost a year now, but the bluntness never ceased to thrill him, "And you, with your hands covered in blood."

Sebastian glanced down to his gloves, stained red with the man's blood, "Dear me, I liked this pair…" he shed the now filthy gloved and turned his attention back to his trapped master. A small, almost sinister smile crept upon the butler's face as he leaned in, his lips ghosting across his charge's ear, "You do look so delicious…"

Ceil shuddered, his heart jumping as the lips trailed lightly across his cheek bone and pressed firmly against his own. He gasped softly as heat seared through his body and immediately kissed back, opening his mouth willingly as Sebastian nipped his lower lip. He strained against the binds that secured him to the pillar and mentally cursed the dead scar man.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the pillar, pressing against the earl in the process, and ripped the bindings apart; without breaking the kiss. He scooped up the young charge and walked swiftly out of the room, into a surprisingly clean hallway, before setting the Earl down.

Ceil broke away, his face flushed, "Rather bold of you…" he mumbled groggily.

Sebastian chuckled quietly and steered the Earl towards the door, "Apologies, Young Master, but I couldn't resist."

Ceil huffed, "I wouldn't mind continuing."

The smile on the butler's face widened, "You know what my response for that would be."

"Yes, yes, not until I'm an adult." Ceil grumbled, stomping moodily through the door, followed by a more than amused butler. They walked into a carriage that was waiting and drove off to the mansion.

(Many years later)

"Happy birthday Master Ceil!"

A maid, a gardener, and a chief all laughed and cheered as Sebastian brought out an enormous birthday cake with 18 glowing candles on top. They crowed with delight once the now young adult blew out the candles, smiling despite himself, as his servants laughed giddily.

The day passed in a blur of brightly color clothing, a tackle hug from a grown up Lady Elizabeth, and a mountain of gifts from surrounding Lords. Once the last guest was ushered from the manor, a comforting silence settled. All the servants, save one, had passed out in their beds, over fatigued from the amount of birthday cake and leaping around.

Ceil stretched, he had grown about a foot, and his head now came up to the middle of Sebastian's chest. He smiled to himself as he climbed the stairs and walked into his room. The butler was waiting for him with his pajamas.

"Young Master." Sebastian greeted him, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Ceil said wearily, as he changed clothes, "I've noticed you didn't get me a gift."

Sebastian grinned suddenly, "Oh but I have, Young Master."

"Have you now?" Ceil asked, pretending to be uninterested as their little game continued, "What is it?"

"I've already told you." Sebastian purred.

Ceil pondered for a minute, "A gift for me when I'm a man…hmmm…"

Sebastian watched the Earl climb into bed and smirk from the pillows, "You might just have to remind me."

"Gladly." The butler murmured, climbing on top of the noble, "I will most defiantly remind you…" He leaned down and crushed their lips together, closing his eyes and threading his fingers into the soft hair of his Lord.

Ceil arched his back and moaned quietly, his body craving the sinful lips as they seemed to devour his essence, "Mnnn…"

Sebastian pressed down on his master, grinding his hips into the thinner ones of the Earl.

"N-ngh!" Ceil gasped, his face flushed from need, "Y-your such a tease…"

Sebastian smiled silkily, "Have you remembered my gift now?"

"N-not at all." Ceil muttered weakly, lifting his arms as the black haired man removed his top, "A hint?"

Sebastian lunged down and sunk his teeth deep into Ceil's shoulder, penetrating the skin and causing blood to flow, "Nope." He lapped at the scarlet wine that trickled from the bite on the creamy flesh, feeling his Lord shiver hungrily under him.

Ceil moaned as gloved hands trailed along his waist line, playfully brushing his erection, "Uhhh…"

Sebastian yanked the silken pants down and tossed them into a chair, kneading the tented cloth in his Master's boxers, "You still can't remember?" He purred, fingering the slit.

Ceil parted his legs and bucked as pleasure began to flicker in him, "Haaunnnn…" he moaned again.

Sebastian shook his head dolefully, "I had no idea you had such a poor memory." He slipped the boxers off and then used his teeth to rid himself of his gloves. The butler placed a finger on the weeping member and spread pre-cum along the head.

Ceil jerked and panted, "More…"

Sebastian smirked and toyed with the erection, licking the head with the tip of his tongue and twirling a finger by the puckered entrance, "You really don't remember?" he asked, pressing lightly on the entrance.

Ceil parted his legs and felt his breath come in short pants, "Please…please Sebastian…"

The black haired man smiled wolfishly down, pressing the pad of his finger into the entrance, "You still don't recall my gift?"

Ceil shook his head wordlessly, giving a small cry of longing pleasure as the slim finger slipped through his opening and twirled around.

Sebastian sighed, "Pity." He stretched the young man mercilessly, his eyes glowing with every cry he emitted.

"Need…you…" Ceil whimpered, all traces of dignity gone, "So bad…"

Sebastian smiled coyly and undid his pants, pulling his member out slowly, "How bad do you need me master? Bad enough to remember my gift?"

"Yessss." Ceil groaned, spreading his legs to their fullest extent, "Fuck me…"

"Not quite." Sebastian purred, sliding himself into his Lord, narrowing his eyes in pleasure, "Remember…"

Ceil threw his head back and howled, "You! You promised me you!"

"Indeed I did." Sebastian growled, and then slammed deep inside the smaller man, hitting his prostate dead on.

"AH! YES!" Ceil shouted, arching his back as waves of pleasure slammed into him, "Harder…"

Sebastian didn't bother to answer and thrust hard and fast into his Earl, panting slightly as the intensity and heat kicked up a notch. "Ngh…"

Ceil's mind was a world of hurling white, the lust and pleasure consumed his body and all he felt was the straining urge to release, to finish in a shower of white fire. "NYA! S-Sebastian!" Ceil screamed, and came with such force that he momentarily blacked out.

Sebastian growled in response as the velvet walls clamped down around him, demanding his seed. He released his pent up pleasure in one long sight of content. The butler drew out and carefully maneuvered himself next to his Earl, who was fighting desperately to stay awake, "Happy birthday, Ceil."

Ceil smiled happily, his eyes drifting closed, "Best…gift ever…" he mumbled, and then was asleep.

Sebastian smiled warmly and kissed his forehead, "I'm glad you think so." He stood and cleaned to bed effortlessly, placed his limp Lord into pajamas, and silently left the room, pausing only to watch the sleeping young man's face, lax and peaceful, as he dreamed of his gift and more to come.

The End.


End file.
